Semiconductor devices are used in a variety of electronic applications, such as personal computers, cell phones, digital cameras, and other electronic equipment. Semiconductor devices are typically fabricated by sequentially depositing insulating or dielectric layers, conductive layers, and semiconductive layers of material over a semiconductor substrate, and patterning the various material layers using lithography to form circuit components and elements thereon. Many integrated circuits are typically manufactured on a single semiconductor wafer, and individual dies on the wafer are singulated by sawing between the integrated circuits along a scribe line. The individual dies are typically packaged separately, in multi-chip modules, or in other types of packaging, for example.
Micro-electro mechanical system (MEMS) devices have recently been developed. MEMS devices include devices fabricated using semiconductor technology to form mechanical and electrical features. Examples of the MEMS devices include gears, levers, valves, and hinges. The MEMS devices are implemented in accelerometers, pressure sensors, microphones, actuators, mirrors, heaters, and/or printer nozzles.
Although existing devices and methods for forming the MEMS devices have been generally adequate for their intended purposes, they have not been entirely satisfactory in all respects.